transformertitansfandomcom-20200214-history
Ratchet (YTTP)
Ratchet (ラチェット, Rachetto), the Autobots' medical officer, has a dry wit, often giving his wounded comrades a hard time for taking hits he somehow avoids. With the Energon supplies becoming less and less, he works to find new ways to make do, and he'd really prefer if the Autobots didn't risk injury (or worse) to protect humans. He'd also prefer the humans weren't brought back to Autobot Outpost Omega One but since he is unfamiliar with human tech, he needs Raf Esquivel to help him out. However, for all his views on humans, deep down Ratchet admires what the tiny fleshies bring to the fight. Maybe he'll even warm up to them. Optimus Prime's best friend, and de facto second-in-command, you'd be hard-pressed to find another Autobot who loves his leader as much as he does. Yet this is not to say Ratchet has blind faith in him; Ratchet resents Optimus' lack of action over the years regarding ending the war and many missed chances to kill Megatron. He's as flawed as any normal being would be, and a huge vice is his Cybertronian pride. At least once, it's nearly cost him the life of a friend. Furthermore, his grief for his destroyed home world is what drives him. He didn't take the loss of Cybertron very well, and would do almost anything to get it back some day. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Jeffrey Combs (English), Nobuo Tobita (Japanese) Just because Autobot Ratchet chooses to avoid fighting doesn't mean he never learned how. His intimate knowledge of anatomy allows him to strike with surgical precision, making a fight against him a very painful losing proposition. He transforms into an adapted vehicle mode of an Earth ambulance. Attributes: Gallery File:Ratchet-TFP-Vehicle_1289399689.jpg|Ratchet's Earth vehicle mode. Personality Despite this he cared a great deal for his fellow Autobots as he often repaired them and gave them advise; Initially he was not exactly fond of Humans but as time progressed he came to accept them and became their friend, Ratchet did not appear to enjoy or isn't too fond of parties or celebrations, as a scientist. Sometimes however he enjoyed works on projects and does on other, various, scientific endeavors. Ratchet does his best to ensure the safety of his team. He wasn't quite fond with the humans at first. When he started to work with Raf, Miko and Jack, Ratchet realized that there was more to the humans than meets the eye. He became their friend and would hang out with them often. Ratchet was older than most of the other Autobots which meant that he was more wiser, he was rather mostly cranky at times and would often lash out at his fellow teammates if they did something that annoyed him, this was mostly due from the loss of Cybertron which he loved greatly, and would do almost anything to revive his home planet. It's not because he means to be mean, it's just the things that bothers him the most, like losing a friend or friends. Despite his cranky side, Ratchet is a caring and very friendly bot on the team. Ratchet always looked out for his team, who viewed him as the best medic and friend they had. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Alpha Trion *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bumblebee **Bulkhead **Arcee *Wreckers **Wheeljack *Cybertron Elite Gard **Ultra Magnus **Smokescreen *June Darby *Jack Darby *Raf Esquivel *Miko Nakadai *William Fowler *Vogel *Teen Titans **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm Family Neutral *Red X *Vince *Terra *Jinx Rivals Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Soundwave **Breakdown **Vehicons *Seekers **Starscream *Skyquake *Dreadwing *Predacons **Predaking **Skylynx **Darksteel *MECH **Deathstroke **Silas *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire Weapons and Abilities Ratchet is a veteran Medic and has been involved in many battles on Cybertron, his strongest weapon is probably his intelligence which he has engaged in numerous threats, he has shown to be able to hold his own in battle facing opponents such as Shockwave, he posses two blades converted from his hands, as well as a hand torch. Gallery History Past After Bumblebee was captured at Tyger Pax, Ratchet was the field medic who put him back together, but was unable to repair his voice box. At some point after Team Prime arrived on Earth, Ratchet modified Agent Fowler's jet, allowing him to fly without a flight suit. Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:YTTP Autobots Category:Male Autobots Category:Medics Category:Autobot Medics Category:YTTP Autobot Medics Category:Alternate Versions of Ratchet